Finn Meets Roman
by NostaGambino1
Summary: WWE Superstars Finn Balor & Roman Reigns meet for the first time.. But it doesn't go the way you'd expect.


Finn Balor walked into the arena for his first appearance on Monday Night RAW. While nervous and not paying attention, he darted into the first locker room he came across and his eyes widened with a mix of excitement and shock. There stood Roman Reigns completely naked and still wet from his shower. Finn knew he shouldn't be staring but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Roman was HUNG. He looked over Roman's chiseled body and couldn't believe his eyes. Roman looked over at Finn and gave him a toothy grin. "You got a staring problem Uce?, Roman said jokingly to Finn.  
"Uh, no sorry sorry.", Finn said as went to the nearest cubby adverting his eyes from Roman's gaze. He began nervously unpacking his bag and hadn't realized Roman walking past him and locking the door.  
"So Finn is it? This is my personal locker room, the main locker room is down the hall.". Roman said casually to Finn and of course Finn froze and then began hastily repacking his bag.  
Finn had no idea what had gotten into him, he'd never been so flabbergasted by a man before, it was usually the other way around. Roman slid behind Finn and grazed Finn's tight ass with his massive dick and Finn felt his own dick jump.  
"It's cool, you can stay. I have to admit, I watch NXT from time to time and you definitely do it for me. I mean, I'm not into guys at all. But there's something about you. And I promised myself that when opportunities present themselves to me, I'll act and worry about what happens after, later.", Roman said running his hands over Finn's tight body. He spun Finn around and lifted Finn's tank top over his head as Finn stepped out of his own shorts.  
Finn had no words, he just knew what his body wanted… What he needed. He got on his knees and took Roman's dick in his mouth as Roman let out the sexiest deepest moan he'd ever heard. His jaws tightened as he worked Roman's dick as Roman let out breaths of pleasure and gripped Finn's head forcing his thick 9 inch dick further into Finn's willing mouth.  
"Fuck, I'm not ready ready to cum yet", Roman said hastily as he pulled out of Finn's mouth and helped him to his feet. "Let me return this favor though", He said and quickly stuck his tongue in Finn's mouth while pressing him against the wall groping Finn's body. He dropped to his knees and licked Finn's rock hard dick as he flinched in pleasure. "Relax baby boy, daddy's got you.", Roman said as he took Finn into his mouth.  
"My God!", Finn exclaimed as he gripped a railing above his head and leaned his lower half forward yearning to cum.  
Roman released Finn from his mouth and got up off of his knees and picked Finn up wrapping his legs around his waist. "Oh you're not getting off THAT easy.", He said as he spat in his hand and lubed his dick and slowly eased it into Finn's tight warm hole.  
Finn wrapped his arm's under Roman's and gripped his shoulders for dear life as Roman's strokes got deeper and stronger. He began tightening his ass around Roman's dick as Roman grunted and let out a hearty laugh. "Looks like daddy's new bitch knows how to work that man pussy.", He said and slapped Finn on the ass. "You wanna ride daddy's dick baby boy?"  
Finn nodded yes and Roman got a few more strokes in before putting Finn down and laying down on a wooden bench behind them. Finn then straddled Roman and began easing himself up and Down on Roman's dick until he found his rhythm and began grinding on Roman's dick as he gripped his waist. He felt Roman's dick expanding and knew he was nearing his orgasm.  
"Aw fuck I'm about to bust!", Roman exclaimed as he gripped Finn's waist and began pounding harder "You want daddy's cum?!", Roman said while grunting.  
"Fuck yes!", Finn said as he began jerking his own dick. Roman gave one last pump emptying his seed into Finn's ass. Feeling that sticky warmth made Finn lose it and he also proclaimed, "I'm about to cum!" Roman leaned Finn's upper body back as far as possible and began sucking Finn's dick as Finn whined in pleasure as he came into Roman's mouth. Roman swallowed Finn's cum and kept sucking. His ultra sensitive dick couldn't take it and Finn pushed Roman off as they both panted heavily as Finn collapsed onto Roman.  
They got up and showered together and put on their wrestling gear. As soon as Finn began lacing his boots Roman got a knock on his door and Finn froze. WHAT IF SOMEONE HAD HEARD THEM?!  
Roman saw Finn's nervousness and waved it off as he answered the door. It was Mark Carrano who actually looked excited to see Finn there.  
"Great to see you Finn! I was actually going to be looking for you next. You taking Finn under your wing Roman?", Carrano asked. Roman let out a toothy grin and replied, "Something like that."  
"Well great!", Carrano replied. "Of course you knew we're going to have a new title on RAW, the WWE Universal Championship, and we're having two fatal 4way matches tonight to determine who'll face Seth for the title at Summer Slam. I'm letting you both know you'll both win your perspective fatal 4ways and face each other in the main event tonight. See ya later." He exited as quickly as he had come.  
Roman shut the door and walked over to Finn and kissed him deeply again… "I beat that ass up in here, and now I'll be beating that ass up in the ring… And again after…", He said grinning. "Believe that"


End file.
